


Querencia (And You’re the Only Thing in My Mind All Day )

by mizunohikaru



Series: Mizuno Hikaru's P101 oneshots collections [5]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Brace yourself cheesiness is coming, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, OngNiel is science, OngNiel is together, Ongniel, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizunohikaru/pseuds/mizunohikaru
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ONG SEONGWOO!!!Kang Daniel and Ong Seongwoo's last free day before moving to WANNA ONE dorm.“Eomma—“ Seongwoo pleaded, acting aegyo as he clutched on his mother's hem, “Sorry~? It's just I'm waiting for a phone call and it worries me, that's all.”His mother's eyes twinkled after hearing her son's reply, “...a phone call from your girlfriend?”Paused for a second, Seongwoo chuckled, “No.” Daniel definitely not a girlfriend. His build even bigger than mine. The grin haven't left his mother's face, “No? Boyfriend, then?” The question took Seongwoo by surprise. “Eomma...!” He raised his tone, hushed her down with a dust of pink trailed on his cheeks and the tip of his ears.





	Querencia (And You’re the Only Thing in My Mind All Day )

**Author's Note:**

> [Happy birthday Ong Seongwoo!!!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BYL4Bneh6BE/?taken-by=mizunohikaru) Our gag and slate man of WANNA ONE. Wish you all the best in life and be blessed with lots of luck, success and health. This year too, I hope you and Daniel took care of each other ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> If you have watched WANNA ONE GO and Happy Together, I bet you know how they spend their last free day. Daniel told us that he went back for a day trip to Busan and Ong actually pick him up at the station, while Ong explained on Happy Together that he went shopping with his Mom on the same day. So here it is~

* * *

* * *

 

 

The question was asked in the dark, faint yet inviting: _“Do you want to go back to Busan with me...?”_

 

It was almost their last day on the Produce 101 dorm, near midnight and all the lights were out; their roomates were fast asleep—soft snores even heard from the other corner of the room. The two of them lied on Daniel's share of the bunk bed, sprawled together with legs tangled onto each other.

 

Daniel lied there beside him on the outer side of the bed, propped himself using his elbow, facing him while Seongwoo laid his head on the latter's other arm, using it as a pillow. His eyes were adjusted to the darkness as he could see the outline of Daniel's features, their faces were inches apart and the younger's minty breath were warm against his face.

 

The MMO trainee's eyes stared straight onto Seongwoo's soul, soft locks fell on his forehead as the younger male's lips curled softly into a sweet smile. Seongwoo wanted to retort that if he go to Busan it wouldn't be called as _go back_ —it wasn't his hometown; he will merely visiting as a tourist. He hesitated to answer for a bit though; clammed up as taken aback from the sudden proposition.

 

Seongwoo shifted, half propped himself using his own elbow. “Mmm...” He mumbled, unsure. Since his forearm was freed, Daniel's fingers nudged his back softly. The younger male added a small, “Hmmm?” asking for his response. Those fingers started to create soothing circle patterns on his back, and Seongwoo slowly replied.

 

“I can't.”

 

The younger's eyes flicked; failed to hide his disappointment. There's a pang throbbed inside Seongwoo's heart; he felt like he was just abandoning a puppy under a heavy rain. “I'd love to, really—” The Fantagio trainee tried to explain, “But I've promised my Mom that I'll spend the free day with her. You know, after all these time—us being away from family and all...”

 

Daniel smiled at him, soft and full of adoration. “I understand,” The usual low tone was even huskier, “It will be a lie to say that I'm not upset, but it's my bad. I've should invite you sooner.” Those long fingers still on his back, traced more circle patterns. Seongwoo held his breath as Daniel tugged him closer; the younger pressed their forehead together, “I'm kinda wish I can spend our last free day together, though. Maybe next time.”

 

Seongwoo nodded slowly.

 

Daniel's body heat felt warm against his own, smelled like their body wash and fabric softener—but his natural scent was stronger around his neck. Seongwoo moved closer, and Daniel complied by half-embracing the older male; letting the latter pressed his nose on the crook of his neck. Seongwoo inhaled, mumbled something inaudible, then brushed his lips on the younger's collarbone.

 

He loves this particular scent of Daniel; especially when the smell become stronger and muskier whenever the younger was aroused—their lips locked as their bodies ground together. They haven't do it all the way; it was difficult to find somewhere private on their rowdy dorm and both of them wanted the first time to be something special and not just a quickie.

 

“It's late, let's sleep,” Daniel mumbled, kissed the top of Seongwoo's head before combed the latter's hair using his fingers. Seongwoo's hair was still slightly damp from the washing, the smell of shampoo was still fresh, lingered in the air. Daniel continued to pat and comb the Fantagio trainee's hair in steady, repeated pattern. It felt nice, and Seongwoo's corner lips curled upwards. “Mmm,” he responded, voicing a hum of agreement. “I like it when you do this...”

 

Daniel chuckled, have no heart to tell the older male that he used the same gesture to his cats back home. “I know,” He replied, “And I like doing it.”

 

Soon they were lulled to sleep, Daniel circled his arms around Seongwoo's shoulder and embraced his hyung tight—the raven haired snuggled to him; using the MMO trainee's shoulder to rest his head, one of his arm circled Daniel's waist and rested on the latter's hips.

 

“Call me after you reached Busan,” Seongwoo murmured for the last time before drifted to sleep, and the younger replied with a faint sleepy _mmmhh_ hum.

 

 

***

 

Daniel didn't call.

 

Seongwoo stared at the digital numbers on his phone screen; the younger male should reached his hometown hours ago, since he left the dorm to catch the train just after dawn. Seongwoo had been agitated since morning, waiting for Daniel's call—he wanted to hear the taller male's voice so badly, just to assured him that the latter had reached his destination safe and sound. Pursed his lips into a slight pout, Seongwoo _tsk-_ ed as he wondered if the latter was too sleepy to even heard his words yesterday.

 

“Aigoo, our Seongwoo looked so glum,” The feminine voice beside him brought Seongwoo back to reality: he was in the city with his mother. The two of them were shopping at the department store; his mother was holding a blue shirt with white stripes on one of her hand, a solid grey with white collar on her other hand. She was picking clothes for him, saying that it's been a while since she actually buying any article of clothing for her son. _I will buy you a shirt and you need to wear it, okay Seongwoo-ah?_

 

Seongwoo recognized _that_ smile on his mother's face, the kind of smile he never comfortable with since his mother always wear that particular smile before teasing him. “Eomma—“

 

“You're with your dear eomma yet you always stare at your phone,” It was an emotional blackmail, his mother jokingly acting like a pitiful mother on the afternoon soap drama; the sigh was exaggerated as she shook her head slowly—Seongwoo got his dramatic antics from his mother after all: DNA is indeed something scary. “Eomma is sad that her son behave like this...”

 

“Eomma—“ Seongwoo pleaded, acting _aegyo_ as he clutched on his mother's hem, “Sorry~? It's just I'm waiting for a phone call and it worries me, that's all.”

 

His mother's eyes twinkled after hearing her son's reply, “...a phone call from your girlfriend?”

 

Paused for a second, Seongwoo chuckled, “No.” _Daniel definitely not a girlfriend. His build even bigger than mine._ The grin haven't left his mother's face, “No? Boyfriend, then?”

 

The question took Seongwoo by surprise. “Eomma...!” He raised his tone, hushed her down with a dust of pink trailed on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. He didn't wear his usual surgical mask, which usually covered a good portion of his face in public. As today was his last free day before moving to the WANNA ONE's dorm, he wanted to see how famous he became after the show. His mother especially anticipated the probability of fans recognized her son among the crowd, but so far no one actually approached him. The other customers at the store belongs to the older range of age and even though they stole glances at him, none of them actually giving him the reaction his mother wanted.

 

“Don't be so shy, why not!” His mother patted his cheeks lovingly, “Aigoo look how red you are! So it's true then?”

 

“What—“

 

“It was the boy whom your cousin like, wasn't it? The one with the 1st rank? You two were all over the media, you know,” His mother's grin went wider, “We do read and follow your fans's tweets, Seongwoo-ya. The netizen named you two as OngNiel.”

 

“Wait, you guys followed the fans's tweets?” Seongwoo deadpanned. His mother _tsk-_ ed him, “Those tweets were fun, actually. And that Daniel boy was so polite last time. He was so handsome too, no wonder your cousin were so smitten by him.”

 

There were moments Seongwoo wanted to be able to retort back, saying a great comeback that poetic yet really effective. Most of the time he managed to do so. This particular moment with his mother wasn't one of that moments.

 

And Daniel still haven't call him.

 

 

***

 

Seongwoo took his mother to Bupyeong Culture Street, his hands were full of heaps of plastic shopping bags from the department store. Much to his dismay, his mother managed to buy a couple of dress shirts, some cotton T-shirts with prints on them, bundle of socks, new fluffy towels, new pjamas, and the most embarassing thing: packs of new underwears.

 

“ _Eomma, I got enough clothes. I didn't need these—“_

 

“ _Nonsense, you'll stay on that dorm for one and a half year, you obviously need new stuffs,” His mother smacked his palm, “Let eomma buy things for you, just like years ago when you're younger...! Now, which type do you wear these days: boxer or briefs?”_

 

_Seongwoo sighed._

 

It was crowded, the street was filled with so much shops and there was people everywhere. His mother nudged him, “Will people recognized you here?” Her voice was kinda drowned in the noise of the buzzing crowds, and Seongwoo leaned to his mother, “Maybe.”

 

There were a lot of Produce 101's viewer age group on the area though; the show got most viewer from teen to 30s age group after all. It was easy to spot students in their uniforms, college students in their casuals, there even some office workers—looking sharp in their trendy monochrome suit.

 

“Let's eat some takoyaki,” He offered. It was after lunchtime and they haven't eat yet. He was a little bit hungry and Seongwoo was sure that his mother felt the same. But he wanted recognition and as it was the busiest time of the day, he wanted to be somewhere crowded to be actually recognized. The takoyaki vendor was located near the crossing, a really strategic position as a lot of people will pass its way.

 

He ordered two portions with octopus fillings, the katsuoboshi danced along with the steam, wriggled up and down on the top of drizzled sauce and dash of aonori. Using the special toothpicks provided by the vendor, he took one of the balls and put it inside his mouth. It was sizzling hot, and Seongwoo puffed—his lips formed a big O as he tried his best to let the hot steam out. “Aigoo, you need to cool them down Seongwoo-ya,” His mother laughed at him, “This kid...”

 

Before his mother finished her sentences, one of the highschooler approached them. The girl looked hesitant, yet her eyes stared on Seongwoo intensely. “Excuse me,” She said, eyes were hopeful, “Are you... Ong Seongwoo from Produce 101?”

 

It was the moment his mother had waited for a whole day. Seongwoo paused for a second before nodded his head, “I am.”

 

“Oh!” The girl exclaimed, her face basically screaming _'See, I've told you!'_ to her friends. They had been whispering among themselves for a while before the particular girl finally approached Seongwoo to confirm the truth. The girl and her friends hopped, tried their best to contain their squealing. “I'm your fan!,” She told him, “I voted for you. Good luck on debuting!” Seongwoo thanked her, but politely decline to took a selfie together as he wasn't allowed to by his agency.

 

Interestingly though, that first 'oh!' was the cue of a chain reactions between them. Suddenly there were more 'oh!' even from a distance; people were recognizing him, and some of them flocked around him. His mother looked really proud, the smile on her face told her inner feelings like an open book.

 

“Are you here with Kang Daniel?” Surprise, surprise: _of course_ one of them asked, and his mother gave him _the look_ that almost make Seongwoo groaned. The mischievous expression on his mother face was accompanied with a comical eyebrows's wriggles, and these was one of the moments that Seongwoo was sure he wasn't adopted because he inherited those gestures from his mother, almost like an exact copy.

 

“Unfortunately, no,” Seongwoo smiled, giving the crowd his best business smile. _In fact, that very same Daniel haven't call me yet._ “I'm here with my mother.” He pulled his mother to his side, “I'm happy to see you all, thank you for supporting me on the show—but at the moment I need to do my part as a filial son to accompany my dear mother.”

 

They managed to slip away, found themselves on the private section of a small restaurant that specialized in haemultang, and Seongwoo's mother ordered their dish. The seafood was superb, they said—so they ordered the stew along with some assorted gimbap set.

 

“You're doing it again,” His mother commented, and Seongwoo quickly raised his gaze from his phone's screen. “What?” He asked, in total denial—and his mother raised one of her brows, “Glued to your phone, waiting for the call? And you haven't answered my question, son.”

 

“Which question?” Seongwoo put his phone on the table, tried his best not to steal any glance of its screen. He took his glass and sipped his tea; almost spit them out when his mother asked him the question, “That Kang Daniel is your boyfriend...?”

 

“Eomma...” Seongwoo almost choked on his drink, “Well, yes—no. Mmm, I'm not quite sure.”

 

“What do you mean with not sure? You two weren't serious?”

 

“No—not that,” Seongwoo scratched his nape, “I mean, I like him and he also told me that he like me. But we haven't say anything like _'okay, let's be boyfriends!'_ so I'm still wondering...”

 

“Son,” His mother interrupted, “These days youngsters dated each other online without even seeing their couple. You like him and he like you, being together like that... well, Eomma said that yes, you two indeed going steady. He's your boyfriend alright.”

 

“Wait, you weren't angry about it?”

 

“Well, you look happy with him,” His mother replied, “Korean's gender statistic stated that nowadays we have more men than women, you know? And most women themselves prefer not to marry these days, the economy being hard and so on. There were also materialistic girls—what's they called, kimchi girls or something like that?—Personally I prefer a nice and handsome son-in-law better. These days you can marry at the states, have your kids via surrogate if you prefer not to adopt.”

 

“...you are more liberal than I thought.”

 

“Ah, about being liberal,” His mother pointed at his phone, “You can call him, you know? Or text him first? No need to wait all day to contact him.”

 

 

***

 

 

Ra.d's song was being played on the subway's coffee shop. Seongwoo just said his farewell to his mother; after accompanied her to the subway and waved a last goodbye when his mother stepped into the train. Finally covered his face with a black face mask, he stood on his position and waited until the train was completely left the platform.

 

It was 7.30 PM and he didn't want to go back yet. _There were still plenty of time_ , he told himself. So here he was, on the corner of the coffee shop; a cup of iced americano accompanied with the soulful, sweet ballad. The piano added a depth to the melody, and the soundtrack of We Got Married show reached the reff part.

 

 

 

> ♪ ♫ ♬ Ouh~ I’m in love  
>  Ouh~ I’ll fall in love  
>  Never feel any more fear  
>  As long as I’m with you  
>  You are so beautiful ♪ ♫ ♬

  


Seongwoo opened his contact list. Daniel's number was there, the younger's name was stored along with peach and heart emojis. _You can call him, you know? Or text him first?_ He remembered his mother's words.

Well, it's true. He could easily contacted the MMO trainee first. It wasn't Daniel's fault that the latter was dozing off and couldn't hear him last night, so the current blonde didn't call because of it.

Seongwoo tapped the call button and after a few seconds, the line was connected. _“Hello, Seongwoo-ya?”_ Daniel wasn't using the formal speech, his voice felt distorted over the phone. Seongwoo smiled, remembered his own interview which stated he will let his female colleagues using informal speech with him, but surely smacked any younger male for being impolite with him by doing so. Daniel is a special case, and always a special case—the younger will speak with him in informal speech when it was just the of them, though he still do the formalities in front of other people.

“Hey,” He said, lips curled up into a smile. There was butterflies in his stomach—he could feel the rush, his heart beats a little faster. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” The younger boy replied, gentle and drizzled with honey; the childish undertone felt intimate. “You know, Seongwoo-ya... It's funny but when I was in my hometown, supposedly I'm spending a quality time with my family... yet you're the only thing in my mind all day.”

The knot on his stomach went tighter. “I also felt the same way,” He confessed, “I'm staring at my phone all day, wondering if you will call me.”

“I did,” Daniel answered, much to Seongwoo's surprise, “Several times. But my call connected to the mailbox instead. Do you got my voice messages? Or any notifications about it?”

“Mmm, no. That's why I called. I want to hear your voice.”

“And I want to see you, to hug you,” Daniel's confession made the older male blushed, “I'm on my way there, wait for me.”

“Wait, you're on the train back now?” Seongwoo checked his watch, “I thought you will come back using the last train, today being our last free day and all.”

“Indeed it was our last free day,” Daniel chuckled, “That's why I left Busan early. I wanted to spend some time with you.”

Seongwoo didn't know if he could blush harder into a deeper shade of red, but apparently he could. He just did.

 

 

> _♪ ♫ ♬ I thought I’m never gonna fall in love_  
>  But I’m in love, cause I wanna love you baby ♪ ♫ ♬  
>    
> 

“Niel-ah,” Seongwoo tried his best to act serious, “Sorry to burst your bubble, but apparently your fangirls were flocking on the Seoul subway at the moment. They figured out that you went back to Busan and will come back later today. I got the news from our staff that they were waiting for a few hours already to secure a spot.”

“You're kidding.”

“I'm not,” Seongwoo tried his best not to laugh, “You didn't believe in me...?”

“I do, but... a flock of fangirls? Waiting for me...?”

“We are famous, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo tried his best to convinced the latter, “I was recognized when I went out with my mother earlier. It was really crowded.” Well, he didn't lie. The street was indeed crowded, eventhough he didn't be mobbed like he tried to tricked his lover.

“But you're okay, right? No sasaeng or any incidents?” Daniel's worried tone made him slightly felt a pang of guilty, but Seongwoo do his best to continued his charades, “I'm fine. Me and my mother managed to slip from the crowd.”

 

 

> ♪ ♫ ♬ Actually from the first time I met you  
>  Somewhere deep in my heart  
>  You crashed in like a strong wave  
>  You’re the only thing in my mind all day  
>  I can be your good lover  
>  Wanna be your four-leafed clover ♪ ♫ ♬

  


“Where are you at the moment?” Daniel asked him, and Seongwoo replied after he took a sip of his americano, “At a coffee shop. Why'd you ask?”

“My train just reached the station,” There were a lot of background noises, “I will try best to slip out, then I'll find you. Let's meet soon.”

“No, let me find you,” Seongwoo bit his own lower lips so he couldn't laugh, “Which gate are you now?”

 

 

> ♪ ♫ ♬ Please you gotta believe me  
>  Make you never gonna leave me  
>  I won’t be suspicious, I’ll trust you ♪ ♫ ♬

  


The look on Daniel's face was hillarious. The MMO trainee was covering his face with a white face mask, but Seongwoo spotted the younger male in a heartbeat. Daniel was wearing his trademark red and black checkered shirt on top of his printed T-shirt, his washed jeans were ripped on several places, especially on near the knees area. His sneakers were white, and Seongwoo noted that it was the same shoes Daniel bought when they went shopping together before the final.

“I know that you must be bluffing,” The younger accused, but it was obvious that Seongwoo totally fooled the latter. Of course, no fangirls in sight. After all the gate was almost empty. Seongwoo's grin went wider, “Yeah sure.”

It was fun with Daniel, easier than breathing. He could be himself around the younger male; felt like he was in home, in a sanctuary whenever they were together. It felt like they were two pieces of puzzles that connected to each other; clicked immadiately right after they met. Their humour matched, and Seongwoo knew for sure that Daniel agreed that it was a really nice prank.

“Seongwoo-ya, if you keep looking at me like that, you will burn a hole on my face,” The blonde nudged him, and Seongwoo laughed, hard. “Niel-ah, you're so unromantic...!” He pretended to pout, “Here I am, stared at my boyfriend's face—thinking about how handsome he is, and then the said boyfriend acted like he was bothered by it...”

Daniel went panic after his emotional blackmail act, “No, Hyung! I'm so sorry—“ Seongwoo tried his best to contain his laughter, thinking that he was indeed his mother's son: he got penchant of doing these acts, just like his mother.

“I'm sorry, don't be mad,” Daniel pulled him into the younger's embraces, those strong arms held tight on his body, “Please forgive me, _Shorty._ ” It was a secret nickname Daniel gave him after he found out that he was taller from his beloved Hyung, explained further that he always want to call his lover with that nickname.

“You're only 1 cm taller than me,” Seongwoo pretended to pout, “I'm not a shorty—“ But his acts crumbled as Daniel tighten his embrace, those fingers poked his sides, and Daniel stole a quick peck on his cheeks.

“I couldn't stay angry with you, could I?” Seongwoo smiled, so wide as Daniel beamed back on him, “You couldn't.”

  


 

> _♪ ♫ ♬ Ouh~ I’m in love_  
>  Ouh~ I’ll fall in love  
>  Never feel any more fear  
>  As long as I’m with you ♪ ♫ ♬

  


“Come on, let's go,” Daniel offered the older male his hand, and Seongwoo took the younger's hand—the latter's palm was slightly rough from all the B-boying, yet super warm and gentle. They walked together, hand in hand, hearts flutters and butterflies filled their stomachs with giddiness.

“Let's start our date,” Daniel's smile was awfully sweet—sinful as Seongwoo felt like his poor heart will burst at any moment. Seongwoo replied the smile, “Okay.” The last thing echoed inside his head when they left the subway station was _Well, I guess I'm indeed in love._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I based Ong's family quirkiness based on this post: https://twitter.com/ijustyouONG/status/877357552916340736  
> You can find the original post here: http://theqoo.net/produce101/489008827
> 
> I made 'the daughter of Ong's family' as his cousin as the translation said she wasn't Ong's Mom's daughter. (Means she's not his sister?)


End file.
